


fool in love

by peachyblush



Series: requested drabbles/oneshots [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Jaebum's whipped for Youngjae, M/M, cries, idk how to tag help, lol that's nothing new but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: “Whatever’s faster,” Youngjae giggles, “I miss kissing my hyung,”





	fool in love

**Author's Note:**

> you can request on my [tumblr](http://mochiwriter.tumblr.com/) !!!!! and i hope u like this i enjoyed writing this hehe cx

The first thing Jaebum does is hug Youngjae. Hug the heck out of his boyfriend because he missed him so much.

In the Jungle, it was lonely, he didn’t have his Youngjae to brighten his bad mood, ring his ears with the wonderful laugh he has, make Jaebum feel like he’s at home, get scared by bugs so Jaebum can act the hero for a while then get embarrassed of his actions (and have Youngjae giggle about his embarrassment, he’s so  _adorable_ , it’s illegal. 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Youngjae laughs, his hiccupy laugh making Jaebum smile like an idiot he is for Youngjae, “I missed you~”

Jaebum lets the younger boy go, he can feel himself smile – he can  _see_  himself being an idiot. “I missed you, too,”

“You have beard,” Youngjae points out, rubbing his soft hands against Jaebum’s hairy chin. “You need to shave.”

“Yeah,” Jaebum takes a hold of Youngjae’s warm hand. He missed this all so much. “Later, I guess.”

“Nooooo,” Youngjae tugs at his hand, whining, “I’ve planned  _things_ , hyung! Go,  _go, shave it!_ ”

Jaebum groans, “But, I want to spend time with you!”

“Hyung,” Youngjae chuckles, Jaebum grunts again.

“Do I have to shave right now? Can’t the things wait for, like, seven hours?”

Youngjae makes a face, titling his head, a small smile playing on his face. Jaebum stares at him for a while, trying to inisit the younger by his eyes, but Youngjae’s smile keeps growing wider and confident, like he knows he’s winning his unofficial game, and Jaebum feels a pleasure in losing against Youngjae. Jaebum sighs in feign annoyance, “Fine, I’ll shave.”

Youngjae laughs, slapping Jaebum’s chest and drops on the bed, “I’ll be waiting, hyung!”

Jaebum pouts a little. “Be with me, I’ll be lonely,”

Youngjae laughs harder at that, he rolls on the bed for a moment, then nods his head, wiping his eyes, he follows Jaebum into the bathroom.

Most of it is silent, Jaebum washes his face, while Youngjae talks to him about what he and the other members have done while him and Mark were away, and at the end, when Jaebum is applying the shaving cream, he says, “I missed you a lot at nights, you know, I didn’t have a shoulder to sleep and drool on,”

“You accept that you drool,” Jaebum grins, “Cool.”

“I say I miss you, and you’re talking about my drooling,” Youngjae pouts, Jaebum internally whines.  _So fucking cute_ , his heart is weak.

“Aw, sorry, how can I make it up to you?”

“Kiss me.”

 _He’s gotten bolder_ , Jaebum thinks,  _nice_. “With this shaving cream?”

“Whatever’s faster,” Youngjae giggles, “I miss kissing my hyung,”

Jaebum is more than willing to give into that, he wraps his arms around Youngjae’s waist, letting the younger’s hand rest on his hips, he isn’t sure if Youngjae can see his fool-in-love smile, but he has it, and it’s hurting his cheeks. He leans in, pecking the younger’s lips.

When he looks at Youngjae, most of his face has shaving cream, he looks adorable, and when Jaebum chuckles, Youngjae turns to look at the mirror, bursting into a fit of laughter. It isn’t any sort of movie, but if it was, Jaebum is sure as hell this is the part where everyone goes ‘aww’ and the main lead realizes his feelings. (But, Jaebum is already aware of it, though.)


End file.
